


THE DEVIL BEHIND THE WHEEL

by SFARADSTANURIS



Category: IT (1990), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cars, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Relationships May Change, Violence, also: i think my characters are gonna be a mix of the book / 1990 mini-serie and 2017 film, i'll try to update this fic like one or two chapters a week, idk how this will go, richie has adhd, stan has autism, stan is sephardi because i said so (and maybe because i am sephardi too), this is a baby driver au, this story is going to be slightly different from the movie's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SFARADSTANURIS/pseuds/SFARADSTANURIS
Summary: After being talked into working for his friend's robber gang, a young getaway driver finds himself stuck in a fight between gangs and an intoxicating, heady love story. He regrets nothing.





	THE DEVIL BEHIND THE WHEEL

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! Here on popular demand, here is my take on a Stozier Baby Driver AU.
> 
> You can find informations about the plot and the characters here: https://twitter.com/SFARADSTANURIS/status/926922444304039936
> 
> Please keep in mind that English is not my native language, and that it is why my english might sound broken or very weird (*cough* very French *cough*) and I would gladly take criticism concerning my way of formulating sentences or grammar mistakes, etc.
> 
> Enjoy :)

The red car was parked in front of the giant classical building, faintly lit by golden street lights. The passengers were all scanning the building, a light glimpse of eagerness in their eyes, hidden behind sunglasses. Despite the street lights being lit up, the sun was still here, decorating the sky with soft purple hues, a soft autumn wind lulling the town.

The two redheads in the back of the car looked at each other briefly, just enough time to connect their mind and create a certain synchrony. And so, their hands grabbed and lowered the car handle at the same times, their feet touched the pavement concurrently and they made their way to the boot, feet hitting the tarmac simultaneously. The driver watched them take the big black bags through the front rear, from his place behind the wheel, and once the pair crossed the street, focused on finding his Walkman in the glove box. He found it rather quickly, as the box was empty, expect for some administrative papers.

Baby eagerly put the earplugs from his headphones in his ear, and went through his music, looking for the most _exciting_ single he knew. He settled his choice on _Bellbottoms_ by The Jon Spencer Blues Explosion. As soon as the first notes hit him, volume set on the maximum, his head started bouncing and fingers pumping the rhythm on the wheel. He played with every part of the car and his body to pump the rhythm, to recreate the loud and hard notes, lip singing the lyrics once Jon Spencer decided to “sing” (understand by that, scream various “hey”s and gravely say New York’s name in a suave voice).

He used the bridge until the breakdown to watch the scene taking place in the bank. He briefly saw the girl, _Darlin’_ , a huge gun in her right hand and the black bag in her left hand, threatening an old man and urging him to keep quiet and go find shelter in what seemed to be the toilets or the staff room, while the boy, _Buddy_ , used a stolen key to make his way to the vault. The young man calculated that they had less than three minutes to take as much money as they could, before the police would arrive. Thank the gods, Derry was still a small city compared to the others, and despite the post-cold war bloom, there were only two police stations, at the very end of the city center.

In a quick minute, the two partners ran out of the bank, two whole bags full of green wads. They didn’t bother watching for traffic, racing towards the red car. Baby warmed up the car, making it purr with anticipation. The two practically jumped in the car, and as soon as the doors were closed, the driver reversed the car into the road, making the car spin at a dangerous speed. He knew the first police cars to arrive would have come from the front, and he also knew how to lose the West Brigade in the small streets of the west side of the city center.

His foot were pushing the acceleration pedal until it almost hurt, his hands were grasping the wheel with concentration, his eyes were staring at the road ahead (only moving when he had to watch in his side or front rears). The music was still loud in his ears, sending adrenaline and pleasure through his veins. His expression was grave, everyone who knew him could tell he was actually enjoying himself, by the way his lips sometimes had the faintest rictus when he took a corner at an alarming speed.

The street soon were colored by red and blue lights, turning and dancing and the walls. Buddy laughed under his breath, while Darlin’ rapidly turned around, facing three police cars. She did not say a word; she knew Baby was not listening, and she trusted him. But still, her eyes were glued to the back road, watching with a mixed feeling the police cars get closer. The boy simply grabbed the handle, a smile plastered on his face: finally the fun began. His driver must have felt his eagerness for adventure, as he brutally maneuvered parking brake and took a corner leading to a very narrow street with a perfect straight angle. The girl held back a gasp, as the two behind were projected to the left by gravity. The police did not have the reflex to take the corner, and lost them in the street.

Ignoring security and law, Baby pushed the pedal with force and brought the car to a high speed. His recklessness almost cost them a car, as he forced his way through a small traffic, cutting the priority to another car, who honked them. Darlin’ showed her middle finger to the other driver with a cheerful laugh, happy to have lost the police.

But it was almost too easy.

Baby led the car through another narrow street, avoiding hitting two other cars, who were coming out of a factory with a skilled and controlled skid. The street delivered them to an almost empty highway, bridge to the west and east part of city center. Baby knew policemen were probably waiting for them here, reading to deploy their spike strips. And they acted as they were expected. The car slid and drove into an overpass which led to the most used motorway of Derry. Circumstances made him take an exit road. He evaded the incoming cars.

Baby scanned his surroundings, looking for a way out, when two other red cars, similar to their own, honored him of their presence. He saw an opportunity into evading the police and took a risky skid to make his car go in the right way again. He positioned his car between the two others, hoping to confuse the police and eventually escape them.

Through the blasting music, he heard Darlin’ scream that police cars were not chasing them anymore, but a helicopter, who probably saw where he positioned himself, between the two cars. Buddy, who saw the tunnel a mile away, grinned and told her to calm down and watch ahead, which she did. Her face lit up when she saw the entrance to the underpass, understanding their gateway driver’s plan. As soon as they entered the tunnel, Baby sped up and overtook the left car. He then proceeded to suddenly brake, which forced the other car to slide into the middle path, to avoid hitting them. Places switched, Baby steadied the car at a regular speed, and followed the two cars out of the tunnel. An exit road greeted them, and he took it, keeping the same speed. The helicopter did not follow the robbers’ car, still focused on the red car in the middle path.

The two passengers behind him cheered their victory, but kept an eye open, in case the police were still around. Baby hurried to rejoin the meeting point, a large parking near the East suburbs of Derry. They were expected to meet Doc here in five minutes. They were on time. He was going to be happy. Doc did not like it when they showed up late, greeting them with high pitched and worried reproaches.

Nothing happened the rest of the ride: Baby still went higher than the speed limit, but no policeman was here to witness his offence; Darlin’ counted the wads, a victorious smile on her lips; Buddy silently made sure everyone and everything was safe and sound, because that is just how Buddy was: reckless when action rushed through his veins, collected and caring once he calmed down. They entered the parking just in time, and Doc welcomed them with a sly grin and a brand new car, that he would be driving.

The trio quickly changed clothes, and hoped on the car, the adrenaline of the chase and the robbery still there, in their stomach, almost making them sick with overwhelming amusement and glee.


End file.
